


What Finn Feels

by Myriad_Nice



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: 1x05, Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_Nice/pseuds/Myriad_Nice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short take on what Finn may have felt during the rave before Chloe came over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Finn Feels

Heart slamming into the pit of the stomach

Stomach dropping so low it disappears

Face went pale but it feels hotter than ever

Heart beats erratically throughout the head

In sync with the techno music surrounding

Focusing in on them together all at once

Two mouths working together to express love

Fuck that.

He can express love too.

But the gaze does not wander away from them

Focused on her hands in his hair

Heat flows through them and it's felt a ways away

Loneliness, emptiness, all at once surrounds him.

Engulfed in a feeling of betrayal, it's all his fault

Guilt overwhelms and topples through fingertips

They want to reach out to the two and rip them apart

Those lips should not be there

They need to feel his neck and he needs to feel her

Her lips

On

_His_


End file.
